Touch Me
by locurabella
Summary: A very AU ‘supernatural’ love, angst, and sorrow one shot. Later a two partner. Naley


**A/n:** A very AU 'supernatural' love, angst, and sorrow one shot. Hello everyone, it's been forever since I last wrote a Naley fic; how much I missed it. Well, not much a One Tree Hill fan any longer, but enjoy this one shot for now. Also the usual: don't own crap.

* * *

"Why did I have to live upstairs in this shitty apartment complex?" Haley muttered to herself exhausted as she dragged her feet up her staircase to her apartment after her last class. When she finished her climb, she opened her bags to search for her keys, and of course she didn't find them rapidly; after being told time after time to place her keys at the front of her bag, daily Haley would just toss them inside her large bag filled with her binders, wallet and some light books.

"Found you," Haley grinned pulling her keys away from her bag and shortly unlocking her front door while searching in her cluttered bag for another object. "I'm home," Haley shouted to both her college roommates, Brooke and Peyton, as she shortly lifted her face away from her purse to encounter an unexpected scene inside the apartment.

"Hello, Haley," Keith maliciously smirked as he held a pistol against Brooke's head.

"H-h—how did you find me?" Haley stuttered terrified for her friend's life. Not only were Brooke and Peyton tied up on the ground, but also their boyfriends Lucas and Julian.

"It wasn't hard, when you think about it. After you ran away from me, I had the agency use one of the _special_ one's track you down. Took only three days," Keith answered as he waved his pistol around.

"If it was so easy, why didn't you look for me earlier?" Haley asked.

"Well, I didn't need you then, but I need you now and—"

"I will not go with you!"

Chuckling, Keith aimed his pistol back at Brooke's head as she tried yelling but couldn't because her mouth, along with the others, were covered with black tape. "Then—"

"Wait!" Haley yelled taking two steps forward. "Please don't harm any of my friends."

"I thought you would agree this way. I'm so disappointed in you, Haley. You always were the soft one. I trained you to be tough and not act off emotions but commands. I never—"

"This place is secure, no weapons are hidden anywhere, sir," Nathan said holding a shot gun as he walked out of Peyton's room.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered to herself. She had been dying to see him, but not like this.

"Thank you, Nathan…." Keith continued talking but Haley was not paying attention, her stare was fixated on Nathan. Not a second later, Nathan slowly turned his eyes away from Keith and onto Haley's. And as her reaction was to him, he was completely fixated on her now… on her beautiful brown eyes.

_**Flashback~~**_

"Good morning, Mrs. Scott," Nathan woke his wife up with a kiss on her cheek. Haley smiled, turning her body toward him.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott," Haley answered to his husband. It was the night prior that they had hitched in Las Vegas after running away from their _home._ Nathan leaned down and kissed his wife. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too," Nathan replied content thinking he has never been happier in his life.

"I can't believe we're free, "Haley exclaimed enthusiastically. "You and I no longer have to live by rules, demands, and drills. Escaping that awful place was the best thing ever. Now we could live as a couple; a happy normal couple."

For a year, both Haley and Nathan were the happy couple. He was hired as construction worker and she was hired as a waitress. Their jobs didn't pay glamorously; however, their jobs paid for their necessities. In the end, all what Haley and Nathan cared about were each other…until they both got caught by the one agency they were hiding from.

"In here," Nathan crawled into a hidden hole big enough for him and his wife that was covered with pipes and dirt. They were trying to hide from the agency.

"I knew it had to be sooner or later, Nathan," Haley began to cry. "They have trackers! I won't lose you, Nathan. I cannot allow us to be captured and be separated again. I can't."

"It's ok, they won't find us here," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley and tried to calm her down. He could only hold his concentration for two hours. Hopefully, their trackers couldn't detect them and swiftly depart away from them forever.

"Oh…here comes one," Haley whispered to her husband.

"He can't see us," Nathan whispered.

"But if he proceeds to walk this way, he can feel us," Haley responded quickly acting on her fear.

Concentrating on her target, Haley studied the guy trying to find her and Nathan.

_You're not looking for us_, she thought. The man with the pistol turned around frightened.

_You're not looking at us_, Haley thought once more, _you're concentrated on the man behind you. He's the one you want to kill. Kill him._

The man turned around and stared at his new target.

"Josh, what? Did you find them?" asked his partner as he stopped walking. Josh aimed his gun at his partner. "No! Josh don't, you're being—"

Josh pulled the trigger.

His partner was shot at his head and rapidly fell to the floor.

_Now kill yourself_, Haley demanded.

Momentarily, Josh aimed his pistol toward his opened mouth and pulled the trigger. Now he lay dead next to his partner.

"Two down, don't know how many left to go," Nathan commented. Haley rested her head next to Nathan's chest. She wished they would just leave.

_Nathan…_

Nathan turned his head, looking to see if he could see anyone. No one was in sight.

_Nathan, stop hiding. I know you're here…_

Releasing his arms away from Haley's waist, Nathan scanned his surroundings rapidly. He couldn't let himself get controlled.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked concerned.

"He's inside me," Nathan said grasping his head anxiously.

"Nathan, listen to me," Haley replied fearful, "Don't listen him. Look at me, look at me. Don't let him control you."

_Nathan_, Haley concentrated on her husband while both we're locked in one another's eyes, _keep staring at me. Under no circumstance can you hear anyone but me. All you hear is my voice._

_Oh Nathan_, the masculine voice called out, _come out of your hiding place with Haley! Come out and seize her for me._

"Haley, I-I-I- can't," Nathan bit his tongue as he tried ignoring the other voice.

"Nathan, listen to me. Ignore his voice" Haley cried out.

_Come out now!_

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered and grabbed Haley from her wrist, pulling him and her away from the hole he disguised as a flat surface of dirt.

"Nathan, snap out of it. You can control this!" Haley yelled as she tried to wake Nathan from his mind manipulation. Though, no matter how much she tried manipulating Nathan, the other voice was much stronger. "Nathan, please, snap out of this."

"We're here!" Nathan yelled to his controller.

Briefly, Keith came walking to them along with two men, the trackers.

"Good job, Nathan," Keith replied to his puppet. "Haley, you know better than to ever run away from me. I'll **always** find you."

"What do you want from us? You have others in your agency that has the same gifts as us! Why can't you just let us go?" Haley screeched to the malevolent man in front of her.

"But you two are my best. You're trained the hardest and taught the highest techniques to enhance your gifts; additionally, both of you are the perfect soldiers for my new recruitment," Keith answered.

"I rather die than to ever work for you again," Haley replied bitterly.

Keith chuckled in the humor and walked closer to Haley, instantly slapping her. Shortly, he noticed her wedding rings and Nathan's.

"You're married? Ha! I'll be, once we get back to the island, I'll make sure your mind is erased and Nathan's. You'll never see him again," Keith said as he made a hand signal to one of the trackers.

The tracker walked next to Keith and opened his suitcase. Inside contained two needles inserted with some unknown serum Haley has never seen. Rapidly, Keith injected Haley with one and then Nathan with the other.

The last memory Haley remembers was staring at Nathan for the last time before passing out on the floor.

---

"Nathan!" Haley woke up afraid, but she couldn't move. Her body was tied down on a hospital bed; Haley could just barely lift her head off her pillow. "Someone! Please, I beg of you, release me."

Haley tried and tried to pull herself away from the ropes, but she was tied in tight. Shortly she began to cry in exhaustion. All she wished was to be next to Nathan.

"I see you're up," Keith replied as he closed the door behind him and sat on the seat across Haley.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked.

"He's somewhere far away. Don't worry about him. How are you? Ready to train some—"

"I want to see Nathan!" Haley yelled frantically.

"He's not here!" Keith yelled in return. "You'll never see him again, so get used to it."

"How long have I been here?" Haley asked sadly.

"Two days."

"What is my mission?" Haley reluctantly asked.

"That's my girl," Keith smiled. "Since you've been here, we've been injecting into your system a new serum that will enhance your gift affectively. Your body is reacting beautifully to the serum. Today is your last day of dosage."

Thus, for two weeks, Haley was in training again. For two weeks straight, her life revolved on techniques to enhance her gift and how to kill people much faster in multiple numbers than just one at a time. Though through the period, all she could think was about Nathan:

Was he still alive?

Did they erase his memory?

Would he recognize her if they ever saw one another again?

It was until one night she was going to escape with a friend, Rachel, who was being trained to be a superior tracker, that both devised a plan of escape.

Through Haley's telepathy, she and Rachel communicated each night. Rachel had spare keys to a helicopter on the other side of the island. The plan was simple: sneak past the guards and escape the island, and as soon as possible, come back for Nathan.

On that night of their departure, they managed to get by all the guards and by 500 ft be close to freedom; however, they were detected.

"Rachel, you run for it, and turn it on. I'll handle these guards," Haley commanded Rachel, as Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back for you," Rachel said and ran as fast as she could to the helicopters.

Haley stopped her running and turned around. There were four guards with guns aiming at her. Now that her gift was enhanced, she commanded the men to shoot at one another than at her.

The men did what she said. Hastily, Haley ran to them and grabbed a shotgun from one of the dead guards and ran to where Rachel was at.

"Where are you, Rachel?" Haley thought out loud. It was currently night and all the helicopters were in rows. "Turn on your engine."

"I see her!" a man yelled from behind her. Running to another row of helicopters, Haley hid frantically. She needed to escape.

Spotting three, Haley did what she could only do—manipulate them to kill one another. She hated the thought of killing others, but she needed to escape—there was no other choice. As she began running to another row of helicopters, Haley spotted him…Nathan was a guard!

"Nathan," Haley called him as she ran to him.

"I spotted the captive!" Nathan informed to his radio.

Decreasing her pace, Haley stared at Nathan with sadness. They wiped his memory of her.

"Nathan, don't you recognize me?" Haley asked.

"You're fugitive. My job is to capture you and return you back to your headquarters," Nathan answered as he aimed his gun at her.

"No, Nathan," Haley replied, "I'm your wife. Don't you remember me, we're married. They wiped out your memory."

"I know who you are and what your power is. You're trying to manipulate me. We've never met and you're not my wife—"

"No, Nathan! I am telling you the truth. We fell in love here, and then we escaped, and got married. We were happy until they found us. They erased your memory of me. Please remember me," Haley said as she took one step closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" Nathan shouted at her," Stay where you are, Keith is on his way."

_Keith_, that name echoed in her mind. She despised him. He hit her on the lowest level—Nathan didn't know who she was. And it was logical that Nathan would assume she was trying to manipulate him.

_Throw all your weapons as far as you can from you_, Haley demanded to Nathan.

As he threw his shotgun and the other weapons he had hidden in his uniform, Haley thought of an idea. She didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

_Nathan_, Haley concentrated again, _remember me…_

With all her force, Haley duplicated every memory she had with Nathan to his mind.

"Nathan…" Haley said after a few moments of silence.

"Haley, I remember you," Nathan replied.

Blissful that her idea worked, Haley smiled widely and ran to Nathan to hold him.

Though instead of a moment of two lovers reuniting after being torn apart being magically where they hold and kiss each other dearly, it was the opposite reaction.

Once Haley had her arms wrapped around Nathan's neck and he, his arms wrapped around her waist, the most imaginable pain was inflicted. Quickly, both let go of one another.

On her knees, Haley held her stomach, trying to not yell in pain. "What happened?"

"That my dear is my resolution for you and Nathan never being near each other anymore," Keith replied as he walked toward them with two of his trackers.

"Sir," Nathan replied while he stood straight. He thought quickly to play oblivious.

"What did you inject in us!?" Haley exclaimed to Keith as she slowly began to lift herself from the floor.

"Two serums that when together they attract negative energy from your bodies, and thus, when both of you touch, you both feel pain. It's genius, don't you think?" Keith replied.

Before, Haley could reply, bullets were being shot toward them from above. Quickly, everyone ran away from them.

"Haley!" Rachel yelled to her accomplice as she tried flying the helicopter to the floor as low as she could.

Hiding next to her, Nathan stared at Haley.

"Run, get out of here," Nathan replied.

"I-I-I can't believe that son of a bitch did that to us. I have missed you so much," Haley began to tear.

"Please, go," Nathan pleaded her.

"I promise I'll find a way to come back for you," Haley said to Nathan, and for just a second held his hand even though his touch felt as if someone was slamming a hammer to her hand. "Bye."

Momentarily, Haley ran to the helicopter.

_I will come back to you_, Haley thought to Nathan.

_Don't even bother_, Nathan replied.

Shortly, Rachel and Haley did escape successfully.

"Nathan!" Keith yelled.

"Sir, I tired capturing her, but she manipulated me to simply sit."

"Did she try anything else?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"She tried manipulating me on false facts such as saying we're married, but I didn't believe her. I've never seen her in my life," Nathan lied.

"Good, and don't worry. We'll see them soon."

_I hope so_, Nathan thought.

---

After they crashed in New York, Rachel and Haley separated. Rachel stayed in New York where Haley traveled to Arizona where Haley _got _into a university. Since then, a day hasn't passed where she did not think of Nathan. She dreamed and yearned for him…but where could she find a cure? She has researched and called others that have escaped. No one had answers, and how could you touch the one you love when one single touch from them feels as though you're being beaten with a hammer?

Fate was cruel.

_**~~End of Flashback **_

"Haley!" Keith screamed as he broke the stare Haley had fixated on Nathan. "Now listen to me, you are going to come with me after you erase every memory you have with these people, and once we're back on the island, you'll be obedient. You won't be reckless, you're—"

Keith fell to his knees and stared at Haley. He shortly felt blood in his mouth. He swiftly touched his stomach; Nathan had shot him from the back. He stared back up at Haley.

_Grab your gun,_ Haley manipulated him, _and kill yourself, you son of a bitch._

Keith grabbed his pistol and aimed it at his forehead…he pulled the trigger.

"I hope you burn in hell, _daddy_," Haley bitterly said to her deceased father. After, Haley stared up at Nathan.

"You came for me," Haley said walking near him; however, she paused a feet away from him. She could touch him, he couldn't touch her.

"Mmmmhmm," Peyton mouthed to Haley.

"I'm sorry," Haley quickly apologized and with Nathan's help, untied her friends.

"Haley, what the hell just happened?" Lucas frantically asked.

"I'll explain later, please just now go to the rooms. I need to talk to Nathan alone," Haley asked her friends.

"Haley—"

"Brooke, please," Haley pleaded.

Nodding, her friends went into Peyton's room.

"They're going to find he's dead sooner or later," Haley broke the silence between the two.

"Don't worry, I have a plan devised," Nathan answered as he placed his shotgun on the couch beside him.

"So," Haley began nervously, "What's going to happen between us now?"

Nathan sighed and stepped one step closer to Haley. "I have to return to the island and free the others."

"Will I ever see you again?" Haley asked afraid the answer would be no.

Leaning his hands towards Haley's shoulders, Nathan pause his hands from reaching any further than an inch away from her skin. He balanced his hands beside her, wanting to touch her. "I have to go."

Haley turned her head toward the floor, reluctantly nodding. She could feel the warmth from Nathan's hands heat her skin. "I still love you."

"I love you, Haley," Nathan whispered and though he didn't want to, he had to. Slowly, he placed one of his hands on Haley's cheek, lifting her face to face him. "I love you more than anything in this world."

Fighting the aggravating pain, Haley didn't fidget; however, she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, as were Nathan's…without anymore hesitation, both leaned into each other for their desired kiss.

Their kiss was beautiful yet painful—it was bittersweet. Every second felt as if someone was burning their lips, but it didn't matter to them—they had each other for that brief moment.

Sensing the leak of blood falling from both their mouths, Nathan and Haley separated themselves from one another.

"I will come back from you, I promise," Nathan said as strapped his gun alongside his belt then carried Keith's body and lastly wiped off the blood he had dripping from his mouth.

"Bye," Haley sadly said as she tried to control her crying.

"Bye," Nathan said and shortly used his power to disguise Keith's body as a large rug he was carrying and his shotgun as a broom.

Nathan had left.

"Haley!" Brooke stormed out of the room. "You're bleeding!"

Haley turned around and stared at her friends.

"I need to talk to all of you…" Haley began to manipulate.

* * *

**A/n:** I know, very Push inspired with other crap, just thought of that once I reread it…but I felt like writing this. Like I said VERY AU, and later on I will provide the second part. Naley shall meet again. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
